


Aftercare

by Teassitoo



Series: A/B/O Ruwigetta [2]
Category: Karmaland, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Rubius, Alpha Vegetta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex, Kinktober, M/M, Omega Willy, Oral Sex, PWP, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, heat - Freeform, intersex omega, omegas have vaginas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teassitoo/pseuds/Teassitoo
Summary: A Willy le comen el culo y el coño después de varias rondas de sexo debido a su celo.
Relationships: Rubius/Vegetta/Willy, Vegetta/Rubius, Vegetta/Willy, Willy/Rubius
Series: A/B/O Ruwigetta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965226
Kudos: 19





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quería que le comieran el culo a Willy 
> 
> Parte de kinktober día 11: Aftercare
> 
> Twitter: @teassito, nsfw account @ItsHotTeaTime
> 
> No está beta testeado así sowy

Un suspiro ronco salió de los labios de Willy cuando el pene de Rubén salió de su trasero. Al tener esa sensación de vacío, se dejó caer y se pegó aún más al cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo, buscando saciar esa picazón de ser tocado y atendido a pesar de que habían pasado horas haciéndolo. 

Los dedos de vegetta pasaron por las hebras de su cabello, y Willy casi ronroneaba por la atención. El albino no se quería separar del pecho fuerte del mayor, esa calidez que le brindaba, era casi como un beso del sol y aquel olor característico del pelinegro lo alentaba a seguir arriba. 

—Lo hiciste muy bien, bonito. —escuchó la ronca voz de Vegetta casi justo en su oído haciéndolo temblar. 

Escuchó la afirmación de Rubén atrás mismo. —Lo hiciste bastante bien, ahora estás goteando el semen —tembló al sentir los dedos del oso abrir sus nalgas y estirar su entrada, ya de color rojo por el constante abuso de ella, igual sintiendo como las gotas o incluso chorros de semen que ha estado recibiendo bajaban por sus glúteos a sus muslos—, deja que lo limpie. 

Fue lo último que dijo para luego agacharse lo suficiente y entrar enfrente del trasero. Willy dejó sacar un jadeo por la sensación de la lengua húmeda del teñido alrededor de su entrada, limpiando aquellos residuos que quedaban. 

Durante todo el rato, el albino se retorcía por los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo por la atención que estaba recibiendo en esa parte trasera. La lengua húmeda y caliente del teñido era mágica, le sacaba gemidos y jadeos como si nada al omega. 

Mientras tanto, Vegetta sostenía a Willy encima suyo, apreciando como el rostro de Rubén estaba enterrado entre las nalgas del albino, daría lo que fuera para estar también en su lugar. Sacarle aquellos sonidos tan exquisitos a Willy era música para sus oídos. Sin embargo, tener el cuerpo del albino encima suyo también era perfecto, tenía la libertad de sus manos recorrer por enésima vez cada rincón de su cuerpo. 

El cuerpo de Willy era pequeño, comparado con el de ambos alfas. Por lo que la mano de Vegetta cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. Recorrió su silueta, Willy tenía bastante músculo para ser un omega, y eso le fascinaba a los dos alfas. No trataban a Willy como si se fuera a romper, a parte de que al omega no le gustaba que lo trataran diferente solo por tener esa condición. 

—Ngh… —Salió de la boca del albino al sentir las manos de Vegetta sobre sus pezones, que ya estaban lo suficientemente hinchados por todas las horas en las que habían teniendo sexo. Willy se ocultó aún más dentro del cuello del alfa, cosa que Vegetta no pudo evitar sacar una risilla. 

Su mano bajo aún más hasta llegar al sexo del albino. Sintiendo la humedad y calor que emanaba esa zona. Pasó sus dedos por entre los labios vaginales sintiendo la dureza del plug que estaba dentro del omega. Sonrió para sí mismo, tomó el final del plug y comenzó a moverlo de maneras circulares. Si no era suficiente con la atención en su trasero por parte de Rubén, ahora tenía que sufrir el jugueteo de Vegetta en su vagina. 

Los gemidos de Willy que se habían mantenido bajos, elevaron su volumen volviéndose más roncos. 

—No lo saques todavía —suplicó el albino con respiración agitada, refiriéndose al plug.

—No lo haré, quiero que sigas lleno de nuestra leche, hasta que te volvamos a llenar. —respondió Samuel justo en el oído del menor y Willy susurró ronco, 

Cuando eran aquellas épocas de celo del omega, ambos alfas se dedicaban a satisfacer sus necesidades. Cada vez que se corrían dentro de la vagina del albino, procuraban mantener el semen dentro con un plug, para satisfacer aquella sensación de llenado que el celo pedía a gritos, pero solo era momentaneo, hasta que el celo volviera a pegarle duro a Willy y tuvieran que seguir con la acción. 

En ese instante estaban en un momento de paz, el celo había bajado por el momento por lo que sólo querían darle mimos al omega. 

Los dedos de Samuel siguieron recorriendo el sexo de Willy, tocando el lubricante que goteaba alrededor sintiendo lo viscoso y húmedo que estaba. Aprisionó su clítoris entre sus dedos sacándole otro amplio jadeo. Al ser omega masculino, su clítoris era más largo que el de una mujer omega, casi simulando un pequeño pene.

Masturbó el clitoris, sintiendo encima suyo como su cuerpo temblaba, si no fuera por el agarre de Rubén en sus caderas, posiblemente estaría moviéndose buscando más atención. 

Rubén sin alzar del todo la cabeza, disfrutaba las vistas desde arriba, el cuerpo tembloroso de Willy debido a sus toques y juegos. Él ya había terminado de limpiar al omega, sin embargo se había quedado aún haciendo su trabajo ya que le encantaba ver cómo Vegetta le lograba sacar aquellas reacciones al albino. 

Desde que Vegetta aceptó formar parte de su relación, así habían sido los días de celo o de simplemente calentura. Mientras que el lobo se encargaba de la parte delantera, el oso disfrutaba en demasía el anal, aunque no siempre lograba meter su nudo. Hubo una ocasión donde ambos al mismo tiempo entraron por el coño del albino, fue un momento increíble, a Rubén me encantaría repetir la ocasión. 

—Ah… Me vengo… —aquel susurro del albino sacó de su ensoñación al teñido, y se dispuso a aumentar el ritmo. 

—Vamos pequeño —fue ahora la voz de Vegetta. Dandole besos en su sien, animándolo. 

Rubén bajó su boca hasta quedar enfrente del coño de Willy, chupando y lamiendo el lubricante que seguía goteando de a chorros, pasando con la lengua aquel plug que les impedía ir más hondo. Escuchándose ruidos húmedos y obscenos.

Willy estaba perdiendo la cabeza por milésima vez. Mientras uno jugaba con su clítoris, otro le estaba comiendo el coño. Su abdomen bajo dolía por la pronta llegada de su orgasmo. Su mente se puso en blanco y jadeó de manera prolongada , sintiendo como el interior de su vagina daba espasmos y palpitaba como su post orgasmo. Se hubiera dejado caer por completo sobre Vegetta si no hubiera sido que Rubén sostuvo su cadera antes de que colapsara. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas de sostenerse. 

El teñido se lamió el alrededor de su boca, donde había recibido el poco squirting que Willy había sacado por su orgasmo. Y Samuel sintió sus dedos más mojados. 

—Que buen gatito, mira cómo se mojó aún más. —Willy tembló al sentir como los dedos de Rubén pasaron por los labios de su coño que seguía teniendo espasmos. 

—¿No te pudiste aguantar hasta la otra ronda? —preguntó de manera burlona el lobo. 

—Dios, como los odio —dijo con la respiración pesada mientras sonreía con la mirada ida. 

Ambos alfas rieron. Rubén acarició el trasero del menor, y por fin soltó al albino quien dejó caerse sobre Vegetta por completo. Rubén se acostó a lado de ellos, y Willy aprovechó para acomodarse entre los dos. Los alfas casi lo escuchaban ronronear. 

Ya había sido suficiente para los tres por lo que una siesta, antes de que el celo volviera a atacar a Willy, no era una mala idea.


End file.
